Lore/Aliens: Neutral Races
These neutral races are yet to sign allegiance to any of the great sovereign nations, and are not considered friend nor enemy. Neutral Aliens Ovvons The Ovvons are a race of spiritual furred people. They seem to be involved in a conflict with the Azans over territory in the Harving, however not many battles appear to take place. The war is similar to Earth's cold war in the 20th century. This spiritual race is obsessed with it's religion. They see starships flying through their territory, (or territory they deem as theirs) as an insult to their god, and have made sure to reduce traffic in the Harving, and have made Deep Harving impenetrable for thousands of years, until Carlo Santiago was able to negotiate his way through in the Second Galactic War Ovvons have an extremely formidable fleet, devoted on the protection of their sacred lands. Because of this, they are seen as a nuisance to politicians, traders and war strategists, due to how difficult they make it, to traverse certain regions. In their space, orbiting the star Sholacc is what appears to be a large ancient space station. Ships that approach this space station are never seen again. Ovvons believe this to be a portal to their heaven, which has resulted in them having a rather suicidal nature when it comes to exploration. Fizcons The Fizcons are a bipedal species, that have a relatively short lifespan, only lasting 50 years on rare occasions. This has resulted in an ultra fast lifestyle, from everything to building the fastest ships, to being the quickest to judge certain situations (not always correctly). This has made them an almost completely unpredictable enemy, and a difficult ally, which is why they have been declared neutral. The mental speed of these aliens has resulted in a lot of civil wars breaking out among their hierarchical society. One of these civil wars resulted in half of the population being utterly destroyed under nuclear bombardment. Because of this, their homeworld is irradiated and uninhabitable. The Fizcons are still in search for a new home, but due to their previous lapses in judgement, it seems unlikely that if they ever settle on a new world, that it will be at all appropriate. Fizcons are known for their hierarchical society, meaning that those individuals with the most money and power, are able to get away with certain things. Because of this, many war criminals are yet to see justice. One such individual is Olcanmo, who destroyed an entire Eldon carrier, because it was: quote, "in his way". Kliolons Roughly 1,800 years ago, the Kliolons exterminated a large proportion of their homeworld population, because a great leader at the time named Fos'Ka believed they were inferior. This is referred to by humans as the Ch'Krina Holocaust. Fos'Ka's forces won the resulting war, sending the planet into "what Earth could have been, if Hitler had won." The Kliolons themselves are a race of reptilian creatures, with a highly adapted sense of smell. Biologically, the race have integrated themselves with implants and machinery, in a quest for self improvement. Their integration with technology makes them exceptional pilots, as they are able to actually take over the ships systems with their mind, and maneuver with the capability of moving their bodies. Kliolons come from an fascist society that believes that they should have power over the galaxy. They are extremely arrogant and consider most other races as inferior. When the Republic of Humanity made first contact with this race, it almost sparked a war, as the Kliolons wanted power, and Humans have a history with eugenics that has resulted in an extremely negative attitude towards it, which didn't bode well when the Kliolons actively practice it. War seemed inevitable, until the rest of the Interstellar Relations vetoed it. Since this incident, relations wear incredibly thin between the Humans and the Kliolons. Puenolans These silicon based lifeforms evolved on an extremely cold and hostile world, and have so evolved to have extremely slow metabolic rates, which has resulted in extreme physical strength, and able to withstand conditions that would be deadly to most races. Because of this, they must ware environmental suites when in standard environments. They have established a modest territory on worlds that wouldn't otherwise be exploited. Not known for their intelligence or skills at diplomacy, they instead make a marvelous workforce as miners due to their resilience in harsh environments. Their ability to work in conditions that others cant, as well as their home planet being rich in valuable minerals has resulted in their skill, and are deemed more valuable a worker than any drone money can buy. Establishing mining colonies on harsh worlds, they have healthy trade routes with many planets in the Interstellar Relations, while not being officially part of it. Relationships are good with this species, and despite their lack of wit, they are well respected in most regions of space. Sophans A race of horned humanoids, a Sophans horns keep growing all their lives, making a longer horn, a source of great respect. It is seen as an insult to touch the horn of a Sophan. Males will often fight with their horns for dominance, in a herd like society. This race is rather stupid but violent and territorial. The only reason they haven't joined the Munthran Emire is the fact that they just simply flat out refuse, which is lucky, considering the strength of this species would be extremely useful in the hands of the enemy. Sophans arent really famous for doing really anything outside of their border, which means there isn't a lot of history on record for them. Azans